


know that i'm yours to keep

by fleurdecirey



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Mutual Pining, Post-Dragonsong, sleep-deprived aymeric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdecirey/pseuds/fleurdecirey
Summary: After falling asleep in his office, Aymeric wakes up to a heartfelt sentiment from none other than the Warrior of Light, Miette.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 22





	know that i'm yours to keep

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking for song lyric title recs and keebs came in clutch with THE most accurate wolaymeric song yet!!!! the girl by city and colour rocked my world. please listen to it.

Aymeric peered out of heavy eyelids to the scent of freshly dried ink and the sight of warm amber light. 

_Ah_. It would appear that he’d fallen asleep in his office again for the fifth-- _no_ , ninth time this month. Since being tasked with the role of leader of Ishgard he had hardly been graced with a proper night’s sleep, often drifting off to sleep whilst filling out paperwork and waking up to a cup of birch syrup tea in front of him on the table made by Lucia. 

This was different, however. He could swore he felt something toasty enveloping him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in his chair, startled by a soft _thud_ behind him. 

There laid a soft pink coat lined with fleece on the floor which he _immediately_ recognized as Miette’s; it even smelled faintly like her-- the unmistakable scent of honeysuckle and vanilla. His heart swelled for a moment until he realized something peeking out of one of the pockets-- a note, upon closer inspection, which he sat down to read.

_Dear Aymeric,_

_I was passing through Coerthas on a hunting mission I had been sent out on by the knights, so I had come to your office to pay you a visit and ask how things fared. I noticed you soundly asleep, however, and you looked positively cold! I simply couldn’t stand it, so I laid my coat over your back for warmth- I hope you don’t mind!_

_You’ve been awfully busy lately, and although I am beyond proud of your tireless efforts to lead Ishgard, I worry about you. Not as a colleague, and certainly not as someone who cares for you arbitrarily for your many titles or efforts to aid the Scions._

_Nay, I would hope you know that!_

_...But as someone with a fondness in my heart for you. Someone who wouldn’t have a clue how to manage if something were to happen to you. So please, be kind to yourself. And snuff out that candle if you must sleep in that cramped office of yours. You mean a lot to me._

_Yours,_

_Mi_

He sat there for a moment, mouth agape, chest burning. Of course, Miette was not wont to show how much she cared for him, but this was unlike those times-- she had rarely ever been this vulnerable towards him. He couldn’t help but trace over one line in particular with his finger over and over and over again: “ _...But as someone with a fondness in my heart for you. Someone who wouldn’t have a clue how to manage if something were to happen to you.”_

Aymeric draped the coat over himself just as it had been before and made sure to snuff out the soft glow of the candle across from him, before he laid his head back down on the mahogany desk and let her words linger on his mind. He muttered to himself before closing his eyes. “I shall care for myself as fervently as you care for me.” 


End file.
